zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon LeafGreen
}} Super Best Friends Play Pokemon LeafGreen Mode is a playthrough in which Matt, Woolie, and Camper Liam play through Pokémon LeafGreen (with self-imposed rules) as DMX who is in a rivalry with Ja Rule. On their adventure, they curbstomp Pokémon with bubbles, run away from Pikachu boss fights, back down from back downs, cower in fear of Machops, and invent the Tamagotchi pacemaker. __TOC__ Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} DMX's Pokémon DMX's Party *Kamina the Blastoise *Ghostface the Pidgeot *BrockLesnr the Graveler *Ludacris the Victreebell *Chingy the Meowth *LL Cool J the Hitmonchan DMX's Boxed Pokemon *Ludacris the Magikarp *Lil' Jon the Beedrill *Batista the Caterpie *Benoit the Voltorb *Booker T the Sandshrew *Supahotfya the Flareon *Young Buck the Doduo *Bless the Doduo *Diddy the Venonat DMX's Fallen Pokemon *Wyclef the Spearow (slain by Hiker Franklin's Machop on Route 25, Part nine) *Jigga the Diglett (slain by Sailor Trevor's Machop on the S.S. Anne, Part eleven) *Fandango the Rattata (slain by Ja Rule's Kadabra on the S.S. Anne, Part twelve) *Chyna the Mankey (slain by PokeManiac Steve's Cubone in the Rock Tunnel, Part fifteen) *Poppa Pump (formerly Steiner) the Machoke (slain by Giovanni's Kangaskhan in the Rocket Hideout, Part nineteen) *TheWarrior the Gastly (slain by Black Belt Hideki's Machop in the Fighting Dojo, Part twenty-seven) Trivia *The first episode was actually recorded and uploaded in December 2013. https://www.facebook.com/tbfprulz/posts/753179901361811 *The opening animation was made by YouTuber CrankyConstruct. *The ending music is "My Best Friends" by Michael Walen, from the Pokémon anime. *The music heard during Wyclef's memorial montage is an 8-Bit version of "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira, featuring Wyclef Jean. *The song played over Jigga's memorial montage is "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)﻿" by Jay-Z. *The music played during Fandango's memorial montage is a Mario Paint rendition of Fandango's theme "ChaChaLaLa " by Jim Johnston. *Chyna's memorial music is a chiptune version of wrestling stable D-Generation X's theme, "Break It Down" by The Chris Warren Band. *Woolie had his wisdom teeth pulled the day part thirteen was recorded, which messed up his speech for the ensuing parts. *In Friendcast Mailbag 11-B, Matt, Woolie, and Liam were sent a Pokémon FireRed/''LeafGreen'' strategy guide by a fan. Because of this, the guys suspect that their audience is trying to tell them something. *Unlike the previous fallen Pokemon, Chyna did not receive a memorial clip show in the episode in which she fell. This is due to the guys not having the time to leave Rock Tunnel and release her through the PC. *As of episode twenty-one, a new rule has been added due to popular vote, in which the guys are not allowed to flee from any battles for the rest of the game. Seeing as how they never ran from battles in the first place, they took this new rule rather well. Their opinion changed drastically while going through the Safari Zone, since the no running rule led to Pokemon encounters that lasted several minutes in which nothing was allowed to happen. *In episode twenty of the Resident Evil 4 HD Playthrough , Matt accidentally let it slip that he dreads recording more Nuzlocke. Pat immediately called him out on it, to which Matt simply replied that he "wears his heart on his shoulder." Gallery Pokemon LeafGreen.jpg Pokemon LeafGreen Episode 10.jpg Leaf_Green_Woolie.jpg Leaf_Green_Matt.jpg Leaf_Green_Liam.jpg PKMNLeafGreen.png|Ready for adventure JaRulez.png|The truest of all rivals kamina.png LeafGreen_Kamina_Glasses.gif|Animated RIP_Wyclef.png rip diglett.jpg|The shortest lived... rip_fandango.PNG rip_chyna.PNG rip_poppa_pump.PNG RIP_TheWarrior.png LeafGreen_Kamina.gif|Animated Artist: jollyprocrastination LeafGreen_Ghostface.gif|Animated Artist: jollyprocrastination LeafGreen_Fandango.gif|Animated Artist: jollyprocrastination DMX_VS_JA_RULE.jpg Category:Super Best Friends Play Category:Liam Category:Woolie Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Full Let's Plays